


Consequences of a Child

by surivaADmassin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surivaADmassin/pseuds/surivaADmassin
Summary: “Where do you think I should put him to bed? I didn’t even think about creating a room for him…” Tony said starting to freak out.“Tony, calm down. Just let him sleep with you on your bed and you can worry about other necessities tomorrow.” Pepper advised.“Next to me?! What if I squish him in my sleep?”---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A story about Peter and Tony - there will be a twist although it starts out slow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was back in Afghanistan inside the dark cave as Yinsin gave a pitiful nod, “Ah so you are a man who has everything and nothing.” Tony Stark shot awake almost falling backwards from the chair he had been sitting on in his lab.

“J, what time is it?”

“It’s 4 AM on Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008, sir.”

“I know what year it is.” Tony replied in a petulant tone.

“You have been asleep for approximately 2 hours. Would you like me to regulate the temperature in your bedroom?” JARVIS asked in his calm, polite tone.

“Ah no. I think I have had enough sleep.”

“It is recommended that an average human should get at least seven hours of sleep.”

“Average? I am Iron Man.” Tony replied with his trademark arrogance. “Anyways, let’s get back to work. Boring stuff first…show me those business files that Stane approved.” After THAT Iron Man press conference, Tony had taken back control of Stark Industries. Although, Tony hated any administrative aspects of running a company, he knew that the only way to ensure an effective shutdown of the weapons department was by taking control. He was also tracking down the various shipments and storage facilities of his weapons, so he could destroy them.

Then he came across a folder labelled “TonyPayoffs” in the “StarkMediaReputation” directory. Normally, Tony would have skipped the folder entirely but after Afghanistan he found himself caring more about his reputation and legacy. So, he was curious about what people had claimed about and why they were paid off. As he had expected, the first few files only contained women’s false allegations that he promised to marry them or the he was the father their child. However, the third to last file he opened contained a claim by Kendra Parker with an attached DNA report with a 99.7% match. For a moment, Tony was frozen in shock. He suddenly jumped up and apprehensively looked at the next two files which were a payoff contract authorized by Obadiah Stane and a State of New York birth certificate of Peter Parker born on May 7, 2002.  

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall Kendra and what he had been doing in September, 2001 in New York. If he remembered correctly, she was a pretty brunette with light green eyes who had been out celebrating her graduation from physical therapy school. He had met her at the night club after obnoxiously long board meetings that Obadiah had forced him to attend. He really wished he could say that he loved her but all he remembered was the she was pretty and she seemed to be a caring, responsible woman that was just having a night of fun. Like many of his “relationships” it was a one-night stand and he had used protection. But then again, given his track record, it was not implausible that protection had failed him at least once.

_I have a son._ The realization finally hit and he could feel his raising heart rate.

“Sir, you seem to be having a mild panic attack.” JARVIS stated.

“I’ll be okay…” Tony said trying to take deep breaths. “Pull up any information you can find on Kendra and Peter Parker.” He had a son and Stane had never told him…that son of a b**ch. He had found it hard to hate Obadiah because he had been the one that had helped Tony get through his parents’ death and in many ways Obie had been family. However, now, he couldn’t help but laugh at his own naivety. How long had Stane been going behind his back and poking fingers in his life?

“I have pulled up all the public results I can find. Would you like me to display them?”

For a few moments, Tony who had his head against the desk and gave no indication that he had heard JARVIS. Finally, he murmured, “Yeah – chronological order.”

“Kendra Parker died in a car crash on her way to work on October 28th, 2002….”

Tony took a sharp breath. Dead in a car crash. Painful memories of his parents’ death came back to him and he couldn’t help but feel that maybe it was a Stark family curse. He wondered where his son was…an orphanage or foster care.

JARVIS interrupted his painful thoughts by saying, “Your blood pressure is raising again.”

“I didn’t hear anything after Kendra’s death. Repeat it again.”

“Sure sir. After her death, Peter Parker’s godparents Benjamin and May Parker took him in. They seem to be living in Queens, NY.”

Tony had never felt more thankful to a pair of people than he did toward Benjamin and May Parker. “JARVIS, Peter is my son. Should I…you know…claim him?” Tony asked stuttering in an uncharacteristic manner. Suddenly he wasn’t talking to JARVIS, his AI friend, but to Edwin Jarvis, the only loving male figure he had.

“I believe that such relationships are highly valued and responsible fathers are expected to be a part of their children’s lives.”

Tony sighed at JARVIS’s mechanical advice. But he already knew what Edwin would have said: “Stop moping boy. Get off your buttocks and give yourself a chance.” Who was his kidding? Of course, he would claim his son. If there was one thing he did not want to be, it would have been a neglectful father such as his own. He had already missed six years of his son’s life and he did not want to miss anymore. An irrational desire to see his son and know everything about him took hold.

“J, access public and private school and health records for Peter Parker. Also, call Pepper.”

“May I remind you it is 5:30 AM.”

“Do it!”

“Mr. Stark, what can I do for you?” Pepper asked in a sleepy voice. This was why he liked Pepper. She just accepted his quirks and focused on the tasks at hand.

“Ms. Potts, I need you to get my private jet ready for a trip to New York.”

He heard a sigh. “Tony, the Board isn’t going to convene on such a short notice.”

“I don’t want to meet those old men.”

“So, why New York?” Pepper asked sounding more awake.

He didn’t want people to find out about Peter, but this was Pepper. If he couldn’t trust her, he might as well not trust himself. “I…I might have a son.”

“Hmm…wait, what?!” Pepper asked surprised.

“I was going through the Stane files and I found a paternity claim with a DNA test that matched mine. His mother is dead, and he is living with his godparents. I want to claim him.”

There was a momentary pause before Pepper softly asked, “What’s his name and who is his mother?”

“His name is Peter and his mother was Kendra Parker. Look, I don’t see how this matters, I just want to get to New York.”

“Tony, you can’t just fly to New York, grab him and fly back. If they have custody, then you need to legally prove your claim that you are his father. Legal is busy but I can get someone…”

“I don’t want anyone to know. I just want to see him and I can talk to Ben and May Parker.”

“You just said his mother was a Parker.”

“Yes, so are his godparents. Maybe it’s her brother. I don’t know and I don’t care. Get me to New York or I am going to use the Iron Man suit and if Rodney asks I’ll blame it on you.”

“I can have the jet ready by 6:30.”

“6. I don’t need the whole crew just a pilot.”

“Tony, do you want me to come?” Pepper asked hesitantly.

He wanted to meet his son alone for the first time, but he guessed it would help his case with the Parkers if there was an actual adult in the room. “Sure. We are leaving at 6.” Tony said abruptly ending the call.

“The search has been completed, sir.” JARVIS said in his velvety British tone as soon as he cut the call with Pepper.

Tony walked over to his display and viewed the files. Peter by all accounts seemed to be a happy and healthy child. His attendance picture showed a that he had Tony’s wavy brown hair and his dark eyes were filled with an innocence that Tony’s had never held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you! I am blown away by the response this story has gotten. Thanks to everyone reviewed and kudo-ed this story. Some of you pointed out that Kendra Parker should be Mary Parker...I made her Kendra Parker on purpose and you will eventually see why.

_In New York_

The Parkers imagined their Wednesday to be like any other day with Ben taking Peter to the shop and running to clients’ places if they needed any electrical fixes. May would be in the hospital until she got off her shift when she would pick up Peter from the shop and take him to the park so that he could play a bit before heading home. They did not expect to have a fidgety billionaire and an uppity assistant waiting for them to come home.

“Do you think they are here yet?” Tony asked for the hundredth time that day.

“Tony,” Pepper continued exasperatedly, “the neighbors said the family is usually home around 5 PM. We still have thirty minutes.”

There were a few minutes of silence and Pepper closed her eyes hoping to take a short nap.

“Let’s go back home.” Tony quietly said.

“What?” Pepper asking hoping she misheard.

“Let’s go back to California. I don’t know what I was thinking….I have no clue how to be a father. I won’t be a good influence…” Tony rambled.

Putting her hand on Tony’s, she said, “Nobody knows how to be a parent when they first become one. They learn. Look, we will just meet the Parkers. If you don’t want Peter, then you don’t have to claim him…”

“I am not ashamed of him.” Tony forcefully interjected before continuing in a softer tone, “My father wasn’t the most attentive. I don’t want Peter thinking I don’t care because I do but I also don’t want his life to be a media circus like mine. He is a child not a poster boy.”

Pepper looked into his eyes as if she was looking through his soul, “Then, claim him. As his father, your legal right supersedes the Parkers’ right. You can always keep the Parkers in the loop and they can provide a quiet environment…” She halted as she noticed that Tony went rigid. She turned towards his line of sight to notice a middle-aged woman walking towards the car with a small boy dragging her towards it. The boy seemed to be in awe of the car and was chattering excitedly as the woman tried to reason with him. “It’s ok. The glasses are tinted, they can’t see us.” Pepper muttered.

Finally, the woman and the boy left. Tony took a deep breath before saying, “Let’s meet my son.”

Pepper followed him to the apartment. Tony gave a quick knock on the door labelled 734. The same lady as before opened the door.  

“Hello,” the burnette greeted Tony with a look of recognition and surprise.

“Tony.”

“Hello, I am Virginia Potts, Mr. Stark’s personal assistant.” Pepper introduced herself as she held out her hand.

“May Parker.”

“May we come in?” Pepper asked after they shook hands.

“Of course. Please excuse my manners, I wasn’t expecting either of you.” May stated slightly dazed and sarcastically.

As they stepped in, they heard a childish voice say, “Aunt May, I finished my broccoli. Can I get cookies?” He shyly watched Tony and Pepper as Aunt May handed him a chocolate chip cookie. “You look like Iron Man.” he commented pointing to Tony.

“Peter, what have I told you about pointing? It’s impolite. You will apologize and go to your room until Uncle Ben or I come to get you.”

“Umm…don’t worry about it.” Tony said dismissing the minor infraction as a chastised Peter with downcast eyes said, “I’m sorry.”

Tony gave a small nod, “It’s okay.” There were a few minutes of awkward silence once Peter had gone back into his room before Tony blurted, “Did you know Peter is my son?”

“Excuse me?” May commented dangerously with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Pepper sighed knowing this was where she had to do damage control. “Mrs. Parker, as you may be aware due to recent events, Obadiah Stane controlled the business operations of Stark Industries. Going through past files regarding decisions made by Mr. Stane, Mr. Stark stumbled across this paternity claim by Kendra Parker attached with the associated DNA test between Mr. Stark and Peter.” she stated calmly, handing her the copies of those files.

May glanced at the files before rhetorically asking, “So, now you want Peter?”

Tony tried to slip into his confident media mask before retorting, “Yes, he IS MY SON.”

May stared at him angrily before ruefully ranting, “You think the fact that you donated your sperm makes you a father. Well it doesn’t. You didn’t want him then…”

She was abruptly cut off as Tony stood up and defended himself, “I didn’t not know I even had a son until this morning.”

May was about to continue but was cut off by a slightly stunned Ben Parker, “Uhh…hi honey, I thought I was the only man fortunate enough to deal with your temper.” he said trying to break the tension. He gave May a chaste kiss before holding out his hand to Tony, “Ben Parker, pleasure to meet you.”

“Tony Stark.” replied Tony as he took Ben’s hand.

“And you must be the famous Ms. Potts. You are even more radiant in person.” he said smiling and shaking hands with Pepper.

Immediately, May cut to the chase by exclaiming, “Ben, they want Peter!” She handed him the files before sarcastically continuing, “Apparently, he is Peter’s father.”

“Well it does look like it.” Ben replied sincerely. “How about we all calm down and sit before continuing this conversation?” he said gesturing to the couch.

 “I have heard how you treat women and your other adventures. You can’t raise a child.” May scathingly asserted.

Before Tony could give an abrupt retort, Pepper cut in, “That was inappropriate Mrs. Parker. If you don’t give us Peter, we can always go to court and Mr. Stark’s rights supersede your rights to Peter. Mr. Stark was hoping that this could just be handled quietly so that he didn’t have to unnecessarily stress Peter and can also keep his son away from the media.”

“I apologize for May’s behavior.” Ben said quietly laying a restraining arm on May’s hand. He looked pensive for a while before asking, “Will we still get to be a part of Peter’s life?”

Tony looked surprised at the change in tone. “Yeah of course. I mean I am probably not the best parent material out there and you guys seem to be taking much very good care of him. Look, I am not going to pretend that I was in love with your sister but if I had known about Peter, I would have been there for them. And I know my behavior hasn’t been exemplary but I’m trying to correct past wrongs.” he rambled.

“I asked her so many times to tell me who the father was. I guess after she had money thrown at her, she just decided that it would be better for her son to live with an unknown father than well a father that didn’t want him. You know, we didn’t know who our father was either…” Ben trailed off.

Tony looked a little uncomfortable before earnestly replying, “She was a very beautiful person inside and out. I told her I could get her in touch with some sportspeople looking for PTs and she turned me down saying that she hoped to serve those from lower income communities…I was very close to my mother and I know I can’t replace Kendra or, even you, May, in Peter’s life.” May blinked a little too long as Tony continued, “Mrs. Parker, I still want you to be in Peter’s life. It seems Pepper and you are the only ones who will be teaching him manners.”

“I still don’t completely trust you but I understand you have a right to Peter.”

Tony laughed before replying, “I would be scared if you did trust me.”

Ben nodded before asking, “Are you going to take Peter to California?”

Before Tony could reply, May cut in asking him, “What about Iron Man?”

“I haven’t really thought about it yet. I was hoping I could take him to California now but maybe later we will move back to my house in New York.” Tony said giving an honest answer to Ben. “And well like I said I am not going to turn over the Iron Man tech to anyone. It’s a part of me now and I will it use it to protect others”

“Playing vigilante doesn’t always mean you are hero.” May quipped.

 Ignoring May, Ben asked, “So, do you want to meet Peter?”

Tony looked slightly anxious for a moment, but it quickly passed. “That would be great!”

May went deeper into the apartment and then brought out a Peter that was trying to hide behind her legs. Ben then got up and carried Peter and placed him on Tony’s lap.

“Hey kiddo, my name is Tony and I am your daddy.” Tony whispered to his son as he held him close to his chest.

“I know. Aunt May told me. She says you didn’t know until now because mommy didn’t tell you. She says I must go live with you now in California. And I am Peter.” Peter rambled without a pause.

Tony chuckled before pushing a slight kiss on to Peter’s forehead. “Well you sure talk fast like me. And well about California…that’s where I live so I want to take you there but if you just want to stay with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, then you can. Do you want to stay with me?” Tony asked pulling away a bit as if readying himself for rejection.

Peter looked down at his feet and Tony let go of his hold understanding the unsaid. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart as Peter slid off and went to sit with Ben. May looked vindicated.

“Uhh…maybe I can just…come and visit you then.” Tony said stuttering uncharacteristically.

“Actually, just give us a moment?” Ben asked carrying Peter towards a bedroom. May also got up and followed them.

“Well, he doesn’t want me either. I guess you are still all I have.” Tony muttered very quietly to Pepper who in return placed her arm on his knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to show Peter and the Parkers okay. I struggled with their characterizations a bit especially Peter who I believe would be an innocent but smart child. If you like this work feel free to go check out my Harry Potter work called Pendulous Beginnings. It is a Sirius/Severus, so it isn't for everyone. However, I already have about 30 chapters written for it and it will be a series. Thanks everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes. Please feel free to comment.


End file.
